Vacation
by xMeixKakashi
Summary: Lucy, Mei's long lost little sister is invite Mei and Mei's boyfriend, Kakashi, to go to Vacation with her and her boyfriend, Sting.


"Where are they?" ask the white haired man as he and his girlfriend waiting for someone to pick them up

"They will be here soon." The auburn haired woman smile at him as give him a peck on lips

"Are you sure they already on their way?"

"Well, yes. It's takes three hours from there to here. Also, we departure at 12.15pm and its already 3.10pm"

"Well then, if you say so." He snuggle as reading his novel again

"Is the story really interesting until you can't away from that books? Even when we were in plane you also reading those and ignoring me."

"My~ did you jealous with this books?"

"Didn't we agree to go there to have some vacation?" she pouts

The white haired man just smile as he put the book back to his bag, he hug her, "Aww come on babe~ don't be sulking~"

"You make me!"

"I'm not ignoring you babe, its just bored to waiting like this. We didn't even know where they are."

"We are here, Mei-nee and Kakashi-nii. Sorry if we late." Someone said behind them as both Kakashi and Mei turn around

"Lucy~!" Mei squall like a fan girl as she meet her little sister

"Mei-nee~!" Lucy, the blonde girl also do the same thing

"I miss you little sis~"

"Me too Mei-nee!"

"Hello, Kakashi-niisan." Greet the blonde guy

"Well, hello there Sting-kun." Kakashi smile at him

"Sorry if we late, Magnolia sometimes really become a busy city. So, yeah. We are so sorry about this."

Kakashi smile, "No, no need to apologize. Anyway, thanks for the invitation and for picking us."

"You are welcome Kakashi-niisan. Well, it's all Lucy's idea. She misses Mei-neesan so much."

Both Kakashi and Sting looking at their girls who was still squall like fan girl meet their idol as they both keep talking some interesting topic.

"You are right, Sting-kun. They misses each other, so much."

"Yes, Kakashi-niisan. They even seems forget about us."

"Well, don't mind them. Mei-chan was mad at me because I kind of ignoring her. That's my treat for doing that." Kakashi sigh

"Well, its goes for me too. Lucy keep blabbering me because we stuck in traffic jam."

"You are right. Now, let them be. So how are you?"

"I'm very good thank you and the guild is great. Both Fairy tail and Sabertooth also the problem is kind of decreases a little. What about you Kakashi-niisan?"

"Ma, I'm good thanks. Also, thanks for this vacation, Mei-chan really makes Hokage let me to have the vacation with her. Well, I don't know what the deal but at least, here am I with her."

"I see."

"Hey boys, lets go now." Said Mei as both her and Lucy walk first

"Love, please help Kakashi-niisan bring the bags. Me and Mei-nee wants to buy some drinks." Lucy smile at Sting as they both already walk away to some drink stand

"Mei-chan sure mad at me, she even didn't call me like usual."

Sting chuckles as he look at his lover's sister's boyfriend sigh and complaining, "Well, lets bring this niisan, before they mad at us."

"You are right, lets bring this. Where is your car?"

"At there."

"Show the way, then."

"Sure."

Both Kakashi and Sting bring all the bags with them to the car.

"Can I have two strawberry milkshake and two Mocha, please?" Mei smiles as she ordering drinks to the waiter

"Sure." Said the waiters

"So, where we going after this?" smiles Mei to her precious little sister

"Well, since both me and Sting have vacation on Thursday, so, we think you guys should go first. We will go there at Thursday."

"No~ let's make it Thursday then, I think spend two days in here would be good. Also, we are in vacation. So no need to be rush and I find this city is kind of beautiful." Mei smiles as the waiter give the drinks that they order, then Mei pay for the drinks as both them walk to where the boys waiting for them

"So, you want to stay up in Magnolia before we go to vacation?" ask Lucy as she drink her milkshake

"Well yes, both me and Kakashi wants to have some long vacation. Poor him, he always get works to do."

"Don't you same too?"

"Well yes I am, but at least I'm the Mizukage. I can tell people to do my jobs except the sign thing."

"How's become a Kage, Mei-nee?"

"It's so stressful yet enjoyable. I mean you can order people around?" Mei giggles

"Mei-nee~ I'm serious here~" Lucy pout at her older sister

"Well, it's indeed stressful and enjoyable but sometimes you need to make some difficult choice or maybe you must do something crazy yet in older's mind it's a normal thing. I hate those olders. They never understand what the best yet they only think their own think is the best ever."

Lucy giggles as she listening to her older sister's nag, "I bet you ever beat them up?"

"Me? Beat them up? With all pleasure, but cant, cause I'm the most polite and successful Kunoichi in Kiri."

Lucy nods, "Yes, but its took you in thirty to have someone to love…I'm sorry Mei-nee!"

Mei looking at her little sister as she smile sweetly, "Shut up."

'S-so scary… even Erza lose to her…' Lucy thought as she smile nervously

"Where were you guys?" ask Kakashi

"Buying some drinks, here you go." Mei smile at her boyfriend as she give him the coffee

"Here you go, love." Smiles Lucy as she also doing the same thing

"So, tomorrow, both Mei-neesan and Kakashi-niisan will go to beach first then-"

"No, I think we will go in the same day like you guys. I bet Mei-chan want to take a look in this town." Smile Kakashi as Mei smiles at him and kiss his cheeks

"You know me the best."

"Of course I do." Kakashi wink at Mei

As Lucy and Sting smiles at them, "Then, we'll take you to the hotel. Since I know what would you say, both me and Lucy already reserve the hotel for you both."

"Thank you Sting." Mei smiles at him as hug him

"You are welcome, Mei-neesan." Smiles Sting

"Then, let's go~" said Lucy as four of them get in to the car and they going to the hotel

"So, this is you guys room." Smiles Lucy

"Thanks little sis, you my taste." Mei smiles as she feels satisfied with what her little sister choose for her

"You are welcome Mei-nee." Lucy hug her

"Then, we left now. Have fun Mei-neesan, Kakashi-niisan." Smiles Sting as both him and Lucy walk out from the room

Mei walks out to the balcony as she looking at the beach. She keep smiling as they know that Mei loves beach.

Kakashi smiles as he looking at his girlfriend, he walk to her as she hug her from behind, "Found something interesting?"

"Yes, this place is beautiful." Mei smiles as she caress Kakashi's hands which around her

"That's good you like it, since you like beach. So I told Sting to reserve a hotel room near the beach." Kakashi smile as he kiss Mei's skin near earlobe

"You did? Really? I never thought you would be this romantic." Mei smiles a little as she turn around her body

She hug Kakashi's neck as Kakashi put his hands around her waist.

"Well, yes. Thank to the book for making me this romantic." He wink as he move his face close to her

Mei smiles as she peck his lips, "And become a pervy too~"

"Aww~ come on. Don't ruin the mood~"

"I am not ruin the mood, Kakashi-san. Well, that's the truth."

"Now you calling me Kakashi-san, Mizukage-sama?"

"Well, yes Kakashi-san, any problem?"

"Is this how you called your own boyfriend, Mizukage-sama?"

"Then~" Mei caress Kakashi's lips with her finger, "Is this how you called your own girlfriend, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi smirk as he pulled her more closer to him, making sure no distance between them.

"Hey, what about having honeymoon?"

Mei smiles as she caress Kakashi's cheeks then pinch his nose, "Don't be ridiculous, the sun still there and I kinda hungry~ would you buy me some pasta, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi smirk as he grope Mei's butts, "Anything my princess, anything."

Mei who were biting her own lips just give Kakashi an erotic face

"God, not that face~" Kakashi whining

Mei just giggles as she peck her boyfriend's lips, "I'm just kidding, baby~"

Kakashi peck his girlfriend lips back as he hugs her tight, "You know I cant do anything those face."

"Yep, I know. That's why I will make sure you will remember that face."

"My mind already records that face of yours, my love."

"I bet you keep imagine me with that face when you jerking of~"

"How did you know? Well, I do."

"Aww~ pervy!"

"You love this pervy anyway~"

"Oh my, yes. I love this pervy, that's makes me into pervy too."

"Well, long life perverts." Both Kakashi and Mei giggle at their own statement

"Anyway, lets go eat since you hungry. After that lets take a walk, I bet you want to do that love."

"Yes, I want to see everything and buy some souvenir."

"Lets buy the souvenir at the last day."

"Okay then, lets go eat." Mei smiles as she jumping around like a kid

"Baby, please you already thirty."

"Shut up pervy, or I'll kill you."

"Nah, you would never kill me. Cause when I died, you too died."

"Aww, which sentences you pick?"

"No, I make it by myself." Kakashi smile as he kiss his girlfriend

"I love you too~" Mei smiles

"I love you too too~" Kakashi giggle

"Silly~"

"I am your silly~"

"Aww, come on lets go~ hungry~"

"Okay, okay~"

They walk out from their hotel room, lock it and walk around the town

"I bet both Kakashi-niisan and Mei-nee already making some little nieces." Lucy giggles as she was already in her apartment with Sting

"Maybe they will, well, they already on their own ages." Sting giggle

"Well you are right, love." Lucy smiles as she walk to Sting and sit on his laps then she hugs him and he hug her

"I'm just so happy that I found my long last older sister. I never knew that father have some relatives."

Sting smiles at his girlfriend, "Good then you are happy, if you happy then I'm happy."

"But Happy is with Natsu now." Lucy giggle

"Right, Happy is Lecter's friends anyway."


End file.
